


Antonio and Arthur

by Iggy_Fenn



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Hetalia (axis powers), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggy_Fenn/pseuds/Iggy_Fenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is sitting in bed remembering how him and Antonio got together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antonio and Arthur

Arthur slowly opened his eyes, being drowsy from waking up, he didn't do anything for a minute. As he slow gained memory of were he was he rolled onto his side to look at Antonio, Arthur's boyfriend, who was currently facing away from Arthur. 

'God,' Arthur thought to himself 'he's such and idiot, but he's my idiot.' 

Arthur brushed his own bangs out of his face as he thought about his Toni. They've been together forever. 

They hated each other at first. Antonio was dating a boy named Romano, while Arthur was dating Toni's best friend Francis. They didn't meet until the day Romano officially broke it off with Toni. He came over to Francis's house while Arthur was over. They were just 19. He came crying, Francis brought him inside and made Arthur become friends with the poor soul. After becoming acquainted with one another they started to hated each other. They bickered a lot. Despite that they defended each other to other people, but the minute they were together they'd act like enemies. 

Francis started cheating on Arthur with another boy named Matthew. He was shy and didn't really talk that much. It was going on for a couple of months. Arthur and Toni didn't know at all, until they were supposed to meet up with Francis to go to a film. 20 minuets pass while they're together waiting for Francis they just decided to go head into the theater without that frog face. One thing lead to another, and Arthur found his hands tangled into soft curly brown chocolate colored hair and his lips on Toni's. It lasted for all but 5 seconds. They broke away. Arthur felt something. Something he never felt with Francis. They looked into each other's eyes and they were happy as hell. 

Agreeing that they wouldn't tell Francis they walked out of the movie theater together going back to Francis's house to go check on why that lazy frog wasn't answering his texts and calls. As they came up to the house Arthur knocked a few times. After getting no answer he pulled out the spare key Francis gave him for their 2 year anniversary. As he went in (Antonio following closely behind) he heard moans. 

'Ah, Francis faster'

'Oh you are so much better than that British boy my dear Matthew'

'Francis. Je'taime.'

Arthur stopped in his tracks. Frozen by the words that were being spoken not by him. 'Toni-' before he could finish his sentence he saw the Spaniard go for the bedroom door. He yanked it open and started cursing in his native tongue at his so called best friend. 

Francis came hurrying out of his room to talked to Toni, he came out and was about to start yelling until his eyes fell onto Arthur. Francis just stood there looking at his- no not his anymore- Arthur. They just stood there for a couple of seconds before Arthur spoke up 'I thought I was your only true love...' His eyes were building up with tears he ran away out of the apartment. He could here Francis calling out for him but he didn't stop. He just kept going and going. 

It wasn't until he was at his small apartment for collage he stopped running. He slammed the door and leaned against while sinking down. He let his tear fall freely. Sobs came and so did his tears. He just couldn't stop. Arthur was in love with Francis. As he got up off the floor after being there for just a short 5 minutes. He walked to the kitchen to start the kettle for his tea, as he was doing that he heard the door open. 

'Francis if that's you I want you out in right this instance or I'll call the police' 

He was about to turn around and beat that man with a ladle until he had a strong pair of arms wrap around his waist. Looking down he saw that they were tan and not pale like Francis's. 

'Shhh, Arthur.' Arthur recognized that voice. 'It's okay, I'm here' the person rested their head onto Arthur's shoulder and just held him. 

After about two minutes of just standing there, the kettle went off to remind them Arthur wanted tea. Arthur went to get out of the hold he was in but the man wouldn't budge. 'Antonio,' he tried to shrug the Spanish boy off 'I need my tea' instead of letting go he just shuffled with Arthur to the kettle 'I'm not letting go' he said softly. Arthur could barely hear it but it made him slightly smile. 

From there on out they were always together. Even when Francis came to beg for Arthur back. All he got was a box full of his things and a punch in the face from an angry Spanish man. About two weeks after the Francis incident they became a couple. They just worked. Arthur being the grumpy man he was, was happy around the happiest Man he knew. Now 3 years later Arthur has an engagement ring on his ring finger same with Toni. He couldn't be happier. 

He looked back at his future husband and sighed. Boy did he lov- before he could finish that thought Antonio turned over and smacked Arthur in the face.

Arthur was about to curse up a storm before he realized Toni was still sleeping like a baby. Rolling his eyes he maneuvered himself to be in his lovers arm and closed his eyes hoping for more sleep.


End file.
